First Love in the Bar ?
by meixianJOY
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun seorang direktur muda yang selalu dipaksa menikah oleh sang eomma. Karena Kyuhyun belum mempunyai kekasih, tentu hal itu membuat nya stres. Lalu temannya sekaligus bawahannya -Lee Donghae- menawarkan hiburan untuknya. Disanalah ia menemukan semua hal yang belum pernah ia ketahui, bahkan tentang kenyataan orientasi seksualnya. Apakah itu?. ... KYUMIN FF YAOI/CHP 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**KYUHYUN × SUNGMIN**

 **WARNING : YAOI / RATE M / TYPO BERTEBARAN / NO BASH /NO COPAS**

 **FF INI ASLI ATAS PEMIKIRAN SAYA**

 **.**

"AAAARRGGHHH... SHIT! "

Di dalam sebuah ruangan kantor, terlihat seorang namja yang sedang mengacak surai cokelat ikalnya kasar. Entah apa yang sedang dialami namja tampan itu. Cho Kyuhyun. Presdir muda perusahaan Cho Corp. Dengan kejeniusannya, Cho Kyuhyun telah mendapatkan gelar S2 nya di usia 22 tahun. Karena hal itu, membuat sang ayah - Cho Hankyung- tanpa ragu mempercayakan perusahannya ketangan anaknya.

Dikaruniai wajah yang tampan ,otak jenius, tubuh tinggi atletis, kulit putih sedikit pucat ,dan rambut cokelat keikalan. Sikap 'dingin' tatapan matanya yang tajam dan gayanya yang cool,membuat para yeoja yang berada disekitarnya bertekuk lutut kepadanya. Namun sayang, sampai saat ini belum ada yeoja yang dapat menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"Masuk !" Ujar Kyuhyun di dalam ruangan kerjanya.

 _Cklek_

"Sajangnim, ini document yang anda minta, saya sudah selesai memeriksanya". Ucap sekertaris pribadinya. Lee Donghae

"Hahh.. taruh saja di meja sana hyung! nanti akan aku periksa". Ucap Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun memanggilnya 'hyung' di tempat kerja. Yahh Kyuhyun dan Donghae adalah teman dekat di unniversitas dulu. Dan mereka masih berteman baik sampai sekarang.

"Eumm...Sajang-"

"Panggil Kyuhyun saja hyung"

"Baiklah. Kyuhyun, ada apa denganmu? Kau sangat terlihat 'kacau'. aku heran kenapa bisa-bisanya kau digilai banyak yeoja diluarsana" ucap Donghae dengan sedikit menggoda teman sekaligus atasannya itu. Lihatlah penampilannya! Kemeja putih yang terlihat berantakan, dan dasi berwarna merah yang tidak terpasang, dan rambut yang kusut karena terus-terusan diacak oleh pemiliknya.

"Ayolah hyung. Saat ini aku sedang benar-benar stres! Kau tahu? Eommaku memulai permintaan gilanya lagi."

 _ **-Flash back-**_

 **" Yeobseo eomma?"**

 **"** _ **Hey anak tengik! Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telepon dariku huh?"**_

 **Kyuhuyun sedikit menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya begitu eommanya berteriak di line telepon.**

 **"Aishh.. eomma jangan berteriak! Aku sedang sibuk, jadi agak lama mengangkat teleponmu".**

 _ **"Aisshhh... sudah kuduga. 'Sibuk' pasti itu alasanmu".**_

 **"Yaakk.. eomma! Aku memang sedang sibuk. Itu bukan alasan".**

 _ **" Tck, tidak perlu berteriak begitu cho! Tak heran wajahmu itu tua sebelum waktunya. Karna kau selalu berteriak padaku."**_

 **" YAAAKKK EOMMA! AKU INI ANAKMU! KENAPA KAU MALAH MENGHINA ANAKMU SENDIRI!"**

 _ **"AKU BILANG JANGAN BERTERIAK BODOH!"**_

 **"Ba-baiklah, mianhae eomma, cepat katakan keperluan eomma meneleponku!"**

 _ **"Apa-apaan itu! Kau tidak sopan sekali pada eommamu sendiri"**_

 **Kyuhyun memutar bolamata jengah "Katakan saja eomma,aku sedang benar-benar sibuk sekarang"**

 _ **"Baiklah tuan muda,kalau kau memaksa. Ekhem.. begini kyu, eomma ingin mengajakmu makan malam diluar nanti malam. Eomma akan mengenalkanmu kepada teman eomma, dia memiliki anak perempuan yang cantik. Dan dia seumuran denganmu. dia-"**_

 **"Cukup ! aku sudah tahu maksudmu" kyuhyun yang mengerti akan kemana arah pembicaraan Heechul -sang eomma- pun langsung memotong pembicaraan eommanya.**

 _ **"Ayolah kyu... appa dan eommamu ini sudah tua . Sudah saat nya menyaksikan kamu menikah! Kami juga menginginkan menggendong seorang cucu yang manis dari mu."**_

 **"Aku tahu eomma. Aku tahu. Aku pasti akan menikah seperti kemauanmu, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku mohon eomma mengertilah".**

 _ **"Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi cho! Pokoknya, kalau dalam waktu dekat ini kau belum memperkenalkan calon istrimu padaku! Terima-tidak terima, maka kau harus siap eomma jodohkan dengan anak teman eomma! Kau mengerti anak muda?"**_

 **Pip**

 **"YAAAKK.. EOMMA! DENGARKAN AKU DULU! AAAARRGH SIAL!"**

 _ **-Flash Back Of-**_

"Begitu hyung. Eommaku itu memang sudah gila! Bisa-bisanya dia selalu menyuruhku menikah dan memberikannya cucu. Calon isteri bagaimana? Calon pacar saja aku tidak punya!" Ucap kyuhyun menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Sementara Donghae yang sedang duduk di sofa yang memang tersedia diruangan kerja Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil kearah temannya itu. "Ayolah kyu... para yeoja diluarsana bahkan rela bertelanjang didepanmu kalau kau suruh. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba memacari salahsatu dari mereka? Bagaimana kalau Hyuna? Dia cantik, sexy, dan menggairahkan. Kau tentu tau kalau dia tertarik denganmu kyu."

"Hyuna? Yeoja yang dulu menyatakan cintanya kepadaku sewaktu dikampus?"

"Yap benar, kau tau? Dia sekarang berfropesi sebagai model sexy"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengannya. Kau tau itu"

"Eumm.. victoria? Dia juga tidak kalah sexy dari hyuna."

"Cukup hyung! Yang aku inginkan seseorang siapapun itu nantinya benar-benar membuatku tertarik dan jatuh cinta padanya. Aku mencari pasangan untuk seumur hidup Lee Donghae. Bukan untuk bermain-main."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sepertinya kau memang tidak mempunyai ketertertarik terhadap yeoja kyu".

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kau ikut denganku kesuatu tempat?"

"Ke-kemana? Jangan macam-macam Lee Donghae!"

"Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya kyu. Bahkan kau akan berterimakasih padaku nanti".

"Percayadiri sekali kau. Tapi baiklah, kalau tempat itu mengecewakanku nanti, kau tahu sendirikan kalau aku marah hyung?"

"Tentu aku tahu sifatmu kyu. Maka dari itu, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu". Ucap Donghae menyeringai kecil.

"Kau gila Lee Donghae? Kenapa kau membawaku ke bar? Kau ingin mengajakku mabuk-mabukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Donghae begitu mereka keluar dari pintu mobil.

"Tenang kyu... kita akan bersenang-senang. Kau tahu? Jikalau aku sedang stres, aku selalu berkunjung ke bar ini". Jawab donghae santai.

"Tapi aku bukan kau Lee Donghae" Kyuhyun memutar bola mata jengah. "Aku pulang saja" ucapnya lagi.

"Eitt... tunggu dulu sob! Kita sudah jauh-jauh kesini dan kau ingin pergi lagi? Ayolah kyu. Kita minum-minum dulu! Aku tahu kau sedang stres karena permintaan eommamu itu."

"Haahh baiklah kita masuk kesana". Akhirnya Kyuhyun meneruti permintaan Donghae.

Begitu memasuk kedalam bar, Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget karena yang dia lihat di depan matanya saat ini hanyalah pasangan-pasangan yang sedang bercumbu. Tidak aneh memang bila di dalam bar berisi pasangan-pasangan mesum, namun kali ini berbeda. Pasangan itu bukanlah pasangan laki-laki×perempuan . Melainkan pasangan laki-laki×laki-laki.

Donghae itu benar-benar sudah gila!

Kyuhyun ingin sekali berteriak sambil memcekik leher Donghae saat ini juga! Kalau saja ia tidak ingat saat ini mereka sedang ada di tempat yang ramai.

"Kau gila Lee Donghae! Kau mengajakku ketempat para gay? Oh tuhan! Jangan bilang kalau kau adalah seorang gay juga"

"Yups.. kau benar lagi sajangnim, aku dulu sama sepertimu. Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan tubuh telanjang perempuan. Setelah aku datang ke tempat ini, aku baru menyadari bahwa selama ini aku adalah gay."

"Kau gila! Aku bukan gay Lee Donghae!".

Donghae mengangkat bahu acuh "mana kau tahukan? Kalau begitu, ayo kita buktikan. Kalau disini tidak ada seorangpun yang membuatmu tertarik, maka aku akui kau bukan gay. Alias 'straight'. Bagaimana?"

"Haahhh baiklah. Akan aku buktikan aku ini benar-benar 'straight'."

Lagi-lagi Donghae menyeringai " kalau begitu, ayo kita duduk disana dan memesan minuman."

Saat ini Kyuhuyun, Donghae dan pacarnya -Lee Hyukjae- sedang duduk di sofa disana yang berhadapan langsung dengan lantai dansa. Kyuhyun merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak. Sedari tadi ia disuguhi pemandangan sesama jenis yang sedang bercumbu. Tapi aneh sekali dirinya yang 'straight' tidak merasakan mual ataupun jijik melihat pemandangan itu.

'Apakah aku memang gay?' Batin kyuhyun

'Ah tidak-tidak! Aku straight!' Lanjutnya lagi

Kyuhyun meminum winenya "Lee Donghae. Sekali lagi kau bercumbu dengan kekasihmu di depanku. Aku potong gajimu bulan ini!" Ucap Kyuhyun begitu melihat temannya itu akan mencium bibir kekasihnya.

"Oowhh.. ancaman yang sangat menakutkan sajangnim" ucap Donghae sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Tanda menyerah.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya -lagi- " jika kalian ingin bercumbu, jangan di depanku! Carilah tempat yang sepi atau sewa kamar."

"Ide yang bagus" ucap Donghae dengan tangan di dagu -pose berpikir- "tapi aku ingin berdansa saat ini,ayo sayang kita berdansa". Ujar donghae kepada Eunhyuk. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau ikut kami berdansa atau tidak?" Tanya Donghae kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ,aku malas. Aku disini saja sambil minum". Jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo chagy! Kita bersenang-senang" Donghaepun pergi kelantai dansa bersama Eunhyuk. Dan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik.

"Hahh... membosankan. Benar-benar tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali" ucap kyuhyun sambil memutar-mutar pelan gelasnya yang berisikan wine.

"Sepertinya kau sendirin. Bolehkah aku bergabung denganmu?" Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang menyentak kegiatan kyuhyun.

 **'Deg'**

Kyuhyun terpaku seketika. Saat ini di depan matanya berdiri namja manis lebih menyeret ke cantik sebenarnya sedang tersenyum sangat manis menantikan izin darinya. Namja itu mengenakan kemeja putih transparan yang dua kancing teratasnya ia biarkan terbuka memperlihatkan keindahan kulit dada dan leher yang begitu putih dan halus. membuat siapasaja yang melihatnya pasti ingin memberikan tanda kepemilikan disana. dan kaki jenjangnya yang dilapisi jeans ketat berwarna merah menyala. Dengan rambut sewarna hitam pekat sebahunya yang ia ikat kebelakang memperlihatkan bentuk dahinya yang indah. Mata foxy bulat, hidung yang mancung lancip dan jangan lupakan bibir sewarna sakura berbentuk M yang menggoda.

'Namja ini benar-benar menggoda'

'Aishh apa yang kau pikirkan Kyuhyun pabbo'

"Bo-boleh " ucap Kyuhyun agak ragu.

"Jadi... siapa namamu tuan?". Tanya namja cantik itu kepada Kyuhyun. Setelah mendudukan dirinya di sofa tepat di depan kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun" akhirnya kyuhyun sudah bisa mengendalikan keadaan agar tidak terlihat gugup didepan namja cantik ini. "Lalu... namamu?". Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Namaku Lee Sungmin ,tuan cho kyuhyun " ucap namja cantik yang ternyata bernama Sungmin itu.

"Jangan seformal itu, panggil aku kyuhyun saja!".

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi ,sepertinya aku baru melihatmu di bar ini. Apa kau pengunjung baru?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Eumm... begitulah, aku di ajak oleh temanku kesini. Sekarang dia sedang berada di lantai dansa bersama kekasihnya". Jawab Kyuhyun sambil meminum winenya. "Apa kau mau minum wine?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menuangkan wine ke gelas yang kosong di depan Sungmin.

"Baiklah" ucap sungmin sambil mengangkat gelas wine -yang tadi kyuhyun isi- dan meminumnya sedikit. "Kalau boleh tahu.. siapa nama temanmu itu Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Dia Lee Donghae dan kekasihnya Lee Hyukjae".

"Oohhh... jadi kau temannya Donghae dan Eunhyuk ya" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Tidak...tidak.. hanya Donghae. Aku baru saja diperkenalkan dengan kekasihnya tadi".Sangah Kyuhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong... kau mengenal Donghae dan kekasihnya juga Sungmin-ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Sungmin mengangguk "Tentu.. Donghae adalah pelanggan setia bar ku. Dan ia juga adalah kekasih dari teman baikku Eunhyuk ".

"Ap-apa? Jadi Sungmin-ssi pemilik bar ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata terbelalak karena kaget.

"Iya Kyuhyun-ssi kenapa kau terlihat kaget eoh?" Sungmin terkekeh kecil.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya sedikit tidak percaya saja. Ta-tapi lupakan! Aku percaya ko".

'Aishh kyuhyun bodoh!' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Sungmin yang melihat tingkah gagap Kyuhyunpun menyeringai. Dan langsung memindahkan posisi duduknya ke samping Kyuhyun dan merapat didekatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tahu? Aku sangat membutuhkan teman. Aku sendiri kesepian karena teman-temanku yang lain sedang bersama dengan kekasi-kekasihnya". Ucap sungmin manja dengan bibir terpout dan jari telunjuknya yang bermain-main di kancing kemeja teratas Kyuhyun.

 **'Gluk'**

Kyuhyun menelan saliva karena perbuatan sungmin Dan jangan lupakan bibir sexy nya yang berbentuk unik sedang terpout, membuat dirinya tidak tahan untuk segera merasakan rasa manis dibibir itu."Su-sungmin-ssi? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, mau kah kau 'bermain' denganku ? Aku tahu kau tertarik padaku. akupun tertarik padamu. Jadi, aku yakin kita akan menikmati 'permainan' kita nanti". Ajak Sungmin to the point sambil menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungguh dari awal pertama melihat kyuhyun di bar nya, ia sudah tertarik dengan pesona pria tampan itu.

Awalnya Kyuhyun cukup terkaget dengan ajakan 'bermain' Sungmin. Kyuhyun bukan anak muda kemarin yang baru saja mengenal 'dunia malam'. Tentu dia tau 'bermain' yang dimaksud oleh Sungmin.

"Kau sedang memberikanku ajakan untuk bercinta Sungmin-ssi" kini Kyuhyun yang balas menyeringai kearah Sungmin.

"Tentu"

"Baiklah aku terima ajakanmu sayang" Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin cukup terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak terlihat 'gugup' seperti tadi. Malah sikapnya sekarang terkesan berani dan 'liar' dimata sungmin.

"Bibirmu manis ming"

"Ming? Panggilan yang manis. Aku suka itu Kyunie"

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin keatas dan mulai mencium bibir Sungmin lagi. Kali ini ciuman Kyuhyun cukup kasar dan cukup dalam.

"Hmmpphhtt,,,ahhh kyummpth" suara erangan terdengar dari mulut Sungmin.

Mereka terus saling melumat bibir pasangan masing-masing. Seperti tidak ada yang mau kalah, Kyuhyun menyedot bibir atas Sungmin. Dan Sungmin menyedot bibir bawah Kyuhyun.

"Hhmmmpptthhh...hnnn.."

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak meremas pinggul Sungmin. Sedangkan tangan Sungmin mengalung indah di leher Kyuhyun. Kini ciuman Kyuhyun turun keleher jenjang Sungmin. Menjilati leher sampai kedagu, turun kebawah ke perpotongan leher Sungmin ,menjilat memain-mainkan lidahnya disana lalu menggigit kecil dan menghisapnya.

"Akkhh.." Sungmin mendongak mempermudah Kyuhyun menjamah permukaan kulit lehernya, sambil terus meremas surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga begitu melihat hasil 'kerja' nya di leher indah Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali menciumi bibir Sungmin yang telah berwarna merah merekah karena ulah ciuman panas mereka sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit memberikan gigitan kecil di bibir bawah Sungmin untuk meminta izin menjelajahi mulutnya. Sungmin dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah panas Kyuhyun menjelajah di dalam mulutnya.

"Ahhmmmpt... kyummppthh...lep-lepashkan dulu kyuuhh..." ucap sungmin terbata sambil meraup oksigen. Sungmin tidak menyangka Kyuhyun begitu bernafsu akan dirinya.

"Ming... aku sudah tidak tahan, kita akan bercinta disini?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di leher Sungmin.

"Tentusaja tidak sayang" sungmin mendongakkan kepala Kyuhyun dan memberi elusan sayang dipipinya. "Kita akan bercinta di kamar. Di ruangan pribadiku. Kajja ! Aku juga sudah tidak tahan". Sungmin mengedipkan satu matanya menggoda Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai mesum mendapat godaan nakal dari sang namja cantik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or Delete?  
**

 **Apa ituuuu *tunjuk ff di atas* ff ini sebenarnya tercipta karena kegalauan saya yang tidak bisa nge'live ss6 ina bersama para ahjussi-ahjussi tampan dan tidak bisa melihat uri dady Cho Kyuhyun *curcol* /.\ entah kenapa ide menulis ini pun muncul di otak saya semoga kalian suka ^^ Review pleaseeeeeee saranghaeeeeeeeee :***


	2. Chapter 2

**KYUHYUN × SUNGMIN**

 **WARNING : YAOI / RATE M / M-PREG / TYPO BERTEBARAN / NO BASH /NO COPAS**

 **FF INI ASLI ATAS PEMIKIRAN SAYA**

 **Chapter 2**

"Sudah sampai, ini dia ruangan pribadiku." Ucap Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang sekarang terlihat sedang memandang _takjub_ ke seluruhan ruangan ini. Begitu ia memasuki ruangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sangat terkesan, ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas ini begitu bersih dan sangat terawat . Semua barang-barang yang bearada disini juga tersusun dengan sangat rapi. Di dalam ruangan ini terdapat meja kerja ,dengan satu laptop milik Sungmin di atasnya. Dan di samping meja kerja Sungmin, terdapat sebuah ranjang yang tidak terlalu besar,namun, cukup untuk menampung dua orang di atasnya. Ranjang itu bercover putih, dengan selimut tebal berwarna soft pink. Ada sebuah lemari yang tidak terlalu besar di pojok kanan ruangan ini. Dan ada sebuah pintu ber cat putih, yang bisa kita ketahui adalah pintu kamar mandi di ruangan ini.

"Kyunie~"

Sebuah panggilan merdu menyentak Kyuhyun dari acara -mari mengagumi ruangan Sungmin-.

"Ya, ada apa ming ?"

"Kenapa memandangi ruaganku seperti itu hn ?"

"Ah itu, tidak apa-apa, hanya saja,di sebuah bar terdapat ruangan yang sangat rapi dan terawat seperti ini , sulit dipercaya." Kyuhyun tersenyum "apa kau juga tinggal disini ming ?"

"Kkk~ tentu saja tidak, ini hanya ruangan pribadiku. Aku tinggal di sebuah apartement di daerah kota, kyu."

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Kemudian, ia berjalan perlahan ke arah Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Lalu Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya mesra di pinggang ramping Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan 'sesuatu' yang keras di balik celana Kyuhyun menusuk bagian pahanya."Kau benar-benar sudah tidak tahan rupanya." Sungmin balas mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum nakal.

"Kau tahu? Aku menahan hasratku sedari tadi." Kyuhyun berbisik dan menghembuskan nafas panasnya ke telinga Sungmin. Lalu ia menurunkan tangan kanannya ke pantat bulat Sungmin dan meremasnya sedikit kasar.

"Nghh.." Sungmin mendesah kecil akibat ulah tangan Kyuhyun yang meremas buttnya.

Karena tidak tahan mendengar desahan yang keluar dari bibir sexy Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung melumat bibir itu dengan sedikit kasar. Sungminpun dengan tak segan-segan membalas setiap lumatan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Nghh... mmpthh..." Tangan Sungmin yang mengalung indah di leher Kyuhyun, kini meremas rambut coklat ikal Kyuhyun sedikit kasar. Sungguh sensasi berciuman dengan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin lemas, seakan melayang. 'Good Kisser' begitulah menurut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin pelan,memberi isyarat kepada Sang empu untuk membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah miliknya bermain-main di dalam goa hangat itu. Sungmin yang mengerti, langsung membuka sedikit celah di bibirnya dan mempersilahkan lidah Kyuhyun 'berpetualang' di dalam mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling membelit di dalam goa hangat milik Sungmin. Bahkan lelehan saliva yang mengalir di dagu Sungmin tidak ia pedulikan, karena memang ia lebih memilih menikmati ciuman panasnya dengan lelaki tampan yang telah merebut perhatiannya saat pertama kali ia melihatnya.

Lama mereka berciuman, tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa pasokan oksigen yang masuk ke paru-parunya mulai menipis.

"Mmmpthh.. k-kyuhh seshaakkhh.." Sungmin memukul dada bidang Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung menurunkan ciumannya ke arah leher jenjang Sungmin dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda kepemilikan disana.

"Nghh.. kyuhh.."

Kyuhyun menjilati leher Sungmin sampai kearah belakang telinga Sungmin, dan menggulum telinga _namja_ cantik itu. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa dirinya yg dulu iya yakini _straight,_ akan sebegitu bernafsunya dengan tubuh seorang _namja._ Bahkan, ciuman-ciuman yang ia lakukan bersama Sungmin adalah ciuman PERTAMAnya. Oh tuhan, apakah Kyuhyun akan menyesalinya? Tentu saja...TIDAK! Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak akan pernah menyesalinya seumur hidup! Bahkan Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur dan sepertinya ia akan berterima kasih banyak kepada asisten pribadi sekaligus temannya -Lee Donghae- yang telah mengajak -memaksanya lebih tepatnya, berkunjung ke bar ini dan membuat dirinya bisa bertemu dengan _namja_ manis nan sexy yang benar-benar membuatnya 'jatuh seketika'.

"Akhh.. " satu gigitan -lagi- Kyuhyun berikan lagi di leher Sungmin, sekarang terlihat Leher jenjang yang _tadinya_ berwarna putih bersih kini di penuhi dengan _bercak-bercak merah_ hasil ciptaan Kyuhyun.

"Nghh... Kyunieh~ kakiku lemas. Bisakah kita melakukannya di atas ranjang saja? Nghh.."

Kyuhyun akhirnya menuruti keinginan Sungmin untuk _melakukannya_ di atas ranjang.

Kini mereka telah berada di atas ranjang Sungmin dengan posisi Sungmin berada di bawah kukungan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menelusupkan tangannya kedalam kemeja Sungmin dan menemukan _benda_ yang ia cari - _Nipple Sungmin_ \- dan mengelus benda mungil itu menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Akhh.. Kyuuhh.. nghh..." Sungmin mengerang keenakan. Sungguh _nipplenya_ adalah bagian _sensitive_ dalam dirinya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai "Ternyata kau sangat _sensitive_ sayang" Kyuhyun mengendus leher Sungmin dan memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil disana.

"Unghh.. buka kyuhh ~ buka." Sungmin meminta dengan nada manja.

"Buka apa eum?" Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin, kemudian mencubit _nipple_ Sungmin.

"Akkh! Bukaahh semua pakaian kau dan aku kyunieehh~ " Sungmin membelai pipi Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya ,kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Baiklah sayang~ tapi, aku ingin kau yang membuka pakaianku." Kyuhyun menggulum telinga kanan Sungmin yang juga bagian tubuh paling _sensitive_ dari _namja_ manis itu.

"Nghh.. ba-baiklah."

Kini Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi menindih tubuh mungil Sungmin ,kemudian berdiri di Samping ranjang . Sungminpun ikut bangkit menyusul Kyuhyun berdiri, kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan. Sungmin melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Kyuhyun kemudian membuang kemeja yang telah terlepas dari tubuh Kyuhyun kesembarang arah.

Kemudian Sungmin berjongkok di depan selangkangan Kyuhyun, tangannya dengan cekatan melepas ikat pinggang sekaligus pengait celana Kyuhyun, lalu melorotkannya sampai ke bawah dan terlepas dari kaki panjang Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun hanya memakai _boxer_ berwarna hijau tua. Sungmin melorotkan _boxer_ Kyuhyun dengan sedikit tergesa, melepaskannya dari kaki Kyuhyun dan melemparkannya lagi kesembarang arah menyusul pakaian Kyuhyun yang telah ia lemparkan sebelumnya. Kini hanya selembar kain segitiga berwarna hitam yang melekat di tubuh hampir telanjang Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan 'benda' kebanggaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandang lekat kearah selangkangan Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengembung dan basah oleh precum.

"Ming , kenapa kau hanya memandanginya? Kau tidak penasaran dengan 'benda' yang ada di balik kain ini _eoh_?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda, sebenarnya ia heran dengan _namja_ manis ini yang awalnya sangat tidak sabaran _menelanjanginya_ ,kini hanya memandang lekat miliknyayang masih bersembunyi di balik kain hitam itu.

"Kau salah kyunie~ aku sangat ,sangaaatt penasaran dengan 'benda' yang _bersembunyi_ disini." Chu~ Sungmin mencium ujung _junior_ kyuhyun di balik _underwearnya._

"Nghh..." Kyuhyun mengerang kecil.

"Kira-kira seperti apa ya _wujud_ dari 'benda' ini kyunie?" Sungmin bertanya dengan raut wajah yang ia buat _sepolos_ mungkin dengan tangannya yang kini meremas-remas junior Kyuhyun di balik _underwear_ hitamnya.

"Nghh...berhenti menggodaku Lee Sungmin! Jika kau tidak ingin mendapat _hukuman_ dariku!" Kyuhyun benar-benar frustasi dengan kelakuan Sungmin yang hanya menggoda miliknya.

"Hihihi... arraseo kyunie~" Sungmin kini melorotkan _underwear_ hitam Kyuhyun ,dan terpampanglah 'benda' kebanggaan Kyuhyun yang 'mengacung' di hadapan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit terbelalak " Ternyata ini yang bersembunyi di balik kain hitam itu _eoh_? Panjang, besar dan berurat. Aku suka~" Sungmin Menggenggam junior Kyuhyun. Kemudian memaju-mundurkan tangannya memompa Junior Kyuhyun.

"Aahhh.. kau suka ming? Hnnn.. 'benda' itu yang akan membuatmu mendesah hebat dan meminta lebih padaku! Sttthhh ..." Kyuhyun mengerang, sungguh sentuhan langsung dari tangan halus Sungmin dengan Kulit juniornya menimbulkan sensasi lain yang sangat nikmat.

"Berhenti ming! Aku ingin kau juga membuka semua pakaianmu!" Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada kesal. dirinya yang sudah telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun, sementara Sungmin masih berpakaian lengkap. hanya kemeja putihnya saja yang sedikit berantakan.

Sungmin yang mendengar nada kesal dari Kyuhyun hanya kerkekeh kecil. Kemudian ia bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan membuka keseluruhan kain yang melekat di tubuh montoknya. Kini mereka berdua dalam posisi _seimbang,_ sama-sama polos tanpa ada sehelaipun kain yang membungkus tubuh indah masing-masing.

Kyuhyun terpana, ia memandang lekat tubuh putih mulus Sungmin dari atas kebawah dan keatas lagi. demi tuhan! tubuh Sungmin sangat indah dan Sempurna. Kyuhyun bagaikan melihat jelmaan dari seorang _Dewi_! Benar-benar indah! Bahkan ia yakin, tubuh sintal di depannya ini lebih indah dari tubuh seorang perempuan!

"Kau sangat indah ming, aku yakin tuhan hanya memikirkan kesempurnaan saat menciptakanmu." Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dan menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Kyuhyun. Ia merasakan nafas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa kulit wajahnya. "Kau juga sangat sempurna ,Kyuhyun." Sungmin membelai dada telanjang Kyuhyun sensual.

Kyuhyun meraup bibir Sungmin -lagi-. Kecupan-kecupan dan lumatan kecil yang ia berikan di bibir Sungmin kini menjadi sangat _liar_ ketika Sungmin membalas setiap lumatannya dengan tak kalah _panas._

"Nghh.. aahh.. kyumfhhh.." lidah mereka saling membelit kembali satu sama lain. Tangan Mereka pun tak tinggal diam. Kini tangan kanan Kyuhyun membelai dan memelintir _nipple_ Sungmin yang terlihat menegang, secara bergantian. Tangan Kirinya berada di bongkahan pantat Sungmin dan meremasnya.

"Aahh... Kyuhh..." Sungmin melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Kyuhyun secara sepihak.

 _ **'Bruk'**_

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuh mereka keatas ranjang dan menindih tubuh montok Sungmin. Kyuhyun menelusuri dada Sungmin dengan bibirnya dan memberikan tanda-tanda kepemilikan disana. Kini area leher dan dada Sungmin dipenuhi dengan _kissmark_ ciptaan Kyuhyun.

"Ngghh.. kyuuhh.. owhh.." Sungmin meracau keenakan. Lidah Kyuhyun sedang bermain di area _nipple_ Sungmin, memutari benda mungil berwarna pink kecoklatan itu tanpa menyentuh ujungnya.

"Ahh.. kyuhh... hisshap sayanghh..ahh.." Sungmin memohon dengan suara menggoda. Ia mengiginkan sentuhan lebih dari Kyuhyun.

Tidak ingin membuat sang _namja_ cantik kecewa, akhirnya Kyuhyun meraup _nipple_ menggoda milik Sungmin. Ia mengemut dan menghisap _nipple_ itu rakus, seperti seorang bayi yang tengah menyusu kepada ibunya. Kyuhyun terus melakukan hal yang sama memainkan _nipple_ Sungmin bergantian, dari kanan ke kiri, dan ke kanan lagi begitu seterusnya.

"Akhh.. ouhh.. kyuuhh... seperti ituhh.. ahh.." Sungmin menggelinjang nikmat ketika Kyuhyun menggigit kecil _nipple_ miliknya. Tangan Sungmin menekan kepala Kyuhyun dan meremas surai coklat ikal Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat berantakan akibat remasan jari-jemari lentiknya.

Setelah puas dengan area dada dan _nipple_ Sungmin, Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya ke area perut rata Sungmin dan memberikan jilatan-jilatan di area pusar Sungmin. Ciuman Kyuhyun terus turun ke bawah ke area selangkangan Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat begitu merasakan nafas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa kulit juniornya.

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua paha sungmin. Posisi Sungmin kini terlentang dengan kaki yang mengangkang.

 _ **'Gluk'**_

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah ,begitu melihat pemandangan yang sangat menggoda di hadapannya ini. Tubuh putih polos Sungmin yang di penuhi _kissmark_ hasil ciptaannya terlihat begitu pasrah sekaligus menggoda dengan kaki yang mengangkang lebar memperlihatkan _juniornya_ yang berukuran mungil - _menurut kyuhyun-_ mengacung tinggi dengan bagian _kepala juniornya_ yang memerah dan mengeluarkan cairan _precum._

Dan terlihat lubang kecil mengkerut berwarna pink yang terlihat menggoda . Lubang itu yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat 'bersarang' 'adik' kecilnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tidak sabar menantikan kenikmatan yang sudah berada di depan matanya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak ingin terburu-buru. Ia tidak ingin jikalau nanti ia malah akan menyakiti lelaki cantik ini.

"Jangan hanya di pandangi seperti itu kyunie~ aku milik mu malam ini. Kau boleh melakukan apapun sesukamu." Sungmin mengerlingkan matanya nakal ke arah Kyuhyun.

" _Shit!_ Aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin." Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Kyuhyun langsung meraup milik Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya.

"Akhh.. kyuuhh... ouuhhh.." Sungmin sedikit tersentak dengan _serangan tiba-tiba_ dari Kyuhyun. Tetapi, kemudian ia merasakan sensasi nikmat begitu rasa hangat dari mulut Kyuhyun menyelimuti kulit _juniornya_.

"Ouhhh.. yeahh kyuuhh.. deepherrr... shh ah!" Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan kepalanya, memainkan ujung lidahnya di lubang kecil junior _Sungmin._

"Sthhh.. ah! Kyuniehh~ nikmhat kyu~ " Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya keatas. Menerima kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan kepada tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai diantara _pekerjaannya._ Kedua tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. Ia meremas _twinsball_ Sungmin dan memelintir _nipple_ Sungmin ,memancing _namja_ cantik ini untuk segera mengeluarkan _cairannya._

"Ah.. kyunieehhh.. akuhh ouhh ... aku keluarhh... AAHH!" Sungmin cum di dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menelan cairan cinta Sungmin, kemudian ia bangkit dan meraup bibir Sungmin yang sedang terengah untuk membagi cairan cinta miliknya bersama.

"Mmmmhhhph... ahh.. kyuumfhh..." Sungmin menerima _cairannya_ dari mulut Kyuhyun dengan senang hati.

" _Spermamu_ sangat manis ming, apa kau tidak pernah merokok?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah melepas pangutan _panasnya_ , tangannya mengelap keringat yang berada di pelipis _namja_ manis itu.

"Hnn.. aku bukan perokok" Sungmin tersenyum dan membelai pipi Kyuhyun. Sepertinya pipi Kyuhyun yang _berlubang_ karna bekas jerawat itu kini menjadi _favorite_ Sungmin.

"Sekarang giliranku" Sungmin bangkit dan mengubah posisi mereka menjadi ia yang berada di atas dan menduduki perut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengarahkan bibirnya ke area leher jenjang kyuhyuh. Memainkan lidahnya mengitari jakun Kyuhyun. "Ahh..minghh.." erang Kyuhyun merasa geli sekaligus nikmat dengan lidah nakal Sungmin yang kini bermain di telinganya. Bagian sensitive dari tubuhnya.

Sungmin kembali _bermain_ di area leher dan dada Kyuhyun, menciumi dan menghisap kulit leher dan dada Kyuhyun ,meninggalkan _beberapa_ tanda kepemilikan disana. Setelah puas dengan area leher dan dada Kyuhyun, Sungmin menurunkan tubuhnya kini menduduki kedua paha Kyuhyun ,kemudian menunduk, memposisikan wajahnya sejajar dengan junior _'super big' kyuhyun. xD_

Sungmin memegang pangkal junior Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, lalu ia menggerakan maju-mundur dengan sedikit meremasnya.

"Ahh... minghh.. ouwhh.." Kyuhyun mengerang keenakan. "Masukan ke dalam mulutmu sayang~ ahh "

Sungmin menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun, ia memasukan junior Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya. Mulut mungil Sungmin hanya bisa menampung setengah dari junior Kyuhyun. Mengingat ukuran junior Kyuhyun yang besar dan panjang.

Sungmin menggulum kepala junior Kyuhyun dan memainkan lubang kecil disana dengan lidah nya. Sungmin terus memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan menggoda _junior_ Kyuhyun, sampai _junior_ besar itu dalam keadaan 'siap' dan tegang sempurna.

"Shhhthh ... ahh. Stoph.. minghh... akuhh.. ouhh.. ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam dirimuhh.. " Kyuhyun memegang kepla Sungmin dan mengeluarkan juniornya di dalam mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggiring Sungmin untuk berbaring telentang. Tanpa di suruh, Sungmin sudah mengangkangkan kakinya lebar-lebar di depan Kyuhyun. Memperlihatkan hole pink yang berkedut menggoda Kyuhyun untuk segera memasukinya.

 _ **'Gluk'**_

Kyuhyun memposisikan juniornya di depan hole Sungmin.

"Ah tunggu kyu! Aku melupakan sesuatu!" Sungmin sedikit bangkit dari posisi telentangnya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci meja kerjanya yang memang terletak di samping ranjang.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerak Sungmin. "Kondom?" Kyuhyun mengernyit heran ketika sesuatu yang di ambil sungmin di dalam laci mejanya ternyata adalah sebuah kondom.

"untuk apa karet pengaman itu ming? Bukankah kita tidak membutuhkannya? Lagi pula, kau tidak akan ..-ekhem .. ha-hamilkan?" kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada bingung .

Sungmin tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia kembali telentang di atas Kasur dengan posisi seperti awal -mengangkangkan kakinya-.

"Tidak apa-apa kyu. Sekarang kau pakai benda ini! Atau kau ingin aku yang memakaikannya?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada menggoda dan tersenyum nakal.

"Bi-biar aku saja" Kyuhyun masih bingung sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak ingin banyak bicara. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menuntaskan permainan panasnya dengan Sungmin.

Setelah selesai memasangkan pengaman ke juniornya, Kyuhyun mengurut sebentar juniornya dan memposisikan di depan hole Sungmin. Sebelum memasukanya juniornya, Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekan kepala juniornya dengan lubang kenikmatan Sungmin.

"Ouwhh... Kyuhhh... jangan menggoda kuhh... cepat masukkhaann.." Sungmin mengerang frustasi. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil, kemudian-

 _ **'Jleb'**_

"AKHH!"

"Stthhh... ka-kau semphit sayang ahh" Kyuhyun terus mencoba memasukan junior besarnya kedalam hole Sungmin. Baru kepala juniornya saja yang masuk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terpokus dengan rasa nikmat dari remasan dan hisapan hole Sungmin di bawah sana.

"Akhh.. kyuhh.. pe-pelan ah! Sthh .." Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan memegang ujung bantal dengan kedua tangannya erat. Biar bagaimanapun proses 'penyatuan' tanpa penetrasi terlebih dahulu membuatnya cukup tersiksa di bagian bawah sana. Holenya bagaikan dipaksa untuk melebar. Sungguh perih dan panas, namun inilah awalan untuk mencapai 'kenikmatan' yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau ..ohh.. menghisapkuhh minghh ! ahh.." Jleb. Junior Kyuhyun sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam hole Sungmin. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mendongakan kepalanya keatas. Hole Sungmin begitu hangat dan basah di dalam sana. Bahkan dinding hole ketat itu tak hen-hentinya memberikan remasan nikmat pada juniornya.

'Ya tuhan! Ini sungguh nikmat!' kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar karena nikmat.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasakan sakit teramat sangat, bercampur dengan nikmat di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Ia butuh beberapa saat untuk bisa menyesuaikan keberadaan 'benda asing' di dalam tubuhnya.

"Bergeraklah kyu~" ucap Sungmin begitu ia sudah bisa menerima keberadaan junior besar Kyuhyun di dalam tubuhnya.

Mendengar perintah dari sang pujaan, Kyuhyun langsung menggerakan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan ritme sedang. Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyakiti Sungmin. Ia tentu tahu kalau lelaki cantik yang sedang ia 'gagahi' ini sedang menahan sakit di holenya.

"Akhh... akhh.. nghhahh.. "

"Ouhh.. min ahh.. kau ... nikmhatt... sthh.."

Kyuhyun terus bergerak konstan. Ia menundukan kepalanya kearah dada Sungmin dan mulai menggulum nipple pink yang sedari tadi seperti memanggilnya meminta ia puaskan.

"Ouhhh ... ah! ah!.. Akhh!.. "

 _'Kena!'_

Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika kepala kejantanannya telah berhasil menumbuk titik kenikmatan di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Dan membuat _namja_ manis itu kelojotan(?) Karena nikmat.

"AKH! ..ah! Ouh! Akh!... lagihh... kyuhh! fastherr.. sayanghhh.. nghhh.."

"Ouhh.. ming kau menghisaph milikkuh... sayang~ "

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak-sentak keatas dan kebawah, seirama dengan gerakan Kyuhyun yang semakin cepat dan beringas menggenjot hole namja manis itu.

Kini tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam. Ia mulai mengocok junior Sungmin yang sempat terabaikan tanpa memperlambat gerakan pinggulnya.

 _SRET_

 _BLES_

 _SRET_

 _BLES_

"Ahhh.. kyuu... deeperhh...fastherr babyhhh.. ah! Ah! "

Sungmin mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Ia mendongak dengan mulut terbuka dan mata terpejam erat. meresapi kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh kyuhyun pada tubuhnya.

"Nghh..ah! ah! Lagihh... ini nikmhaatt kyuhh..ouhhh.. lagiihh..ah! ah! "

Sungmin menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tak kuasa menahan erangan nikmatnya kala junior besar Kyuhyun terus menumbuk telak titik terdalamnya.

 _SRET_

 _BLES_

 _SRET_

 _BLES_

"Ahh.. min.. sthhh.. ah! "

Kyuhyun terus menggenjot hole _namja_ cantik di bawahnya, tangan kanannya juga tak berhenti mengocok junior Sungmin yang memerah dan semakin banyak mengeluarkan _precum._

"Ouhhh.. kyuhh... aku hamphiirr samphaaii..ouhh ah! ah! ah.."

"Ouhh ..sthh... ming ahhh..nikmhaatt.. sthhh..."

Kyuhyun merasakan junior Sungmin dalam genggamannya mulai berkedut dan membesar. Ia terus mengocok junior Sungmin dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Akhh.. ah! ah! Kyuhh akuhhh sampaaiii... AHHH!"

 _'Crot'_

Akhirnya Sungmin mencapai klimaksnya. Cairannya tumpah membasahi tangan Kyuhyun dan perut mereka. Sementara Kyuhyun masih menggenjot tubuh mungil di bawahnya.

 _SRET_

 _BLES_

 _SRET_

 _BLES_

"Aahhh... minghh.. akuhh samphaii...Aaahh! Hnn.."

 _'Bruk'_

Akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil mendapatkan klimaksnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh mungil Sungmin di bawahnya yang masih terengah menstabilkan nafas.

"Ahhh~ berat kyuniehh~"

ujar Sungmin dengan nada lemah, sungguh ia benar-benar lelah 'bermain' dengan lelaki tampan yang tengah menindih tubuh mungilnya dan terterengah menstabilkan nafas sama seperti yang dirinya lakukan. Malam ini benar-benar hebat dan menggairahkan.

"Maafkan aku ming "

Kyuhyun bangkit dan mengeluarkan juniornya di dalam hole Sungmin, karena licin dari cairain hole sungmin dengan kondom yg di pakainya , membuat Kyuhyun dengan mudah mengeluarkan Juniornya di dalam hole sempit Sungmin yang sekarang berwarna merah merekah. Lalu Kyuhyun melpaskan kondom yg berisi cairan miliknya itu dari juniornya dan ia ikat ujungnya, lalu ia taruh di atas meja Sungmin. Kemudian ia merebahkan dirinya di samping _namja_ manis yang kini tengah tersenyum cantik ke arahnya.

 _"Gomawo_ kyunie~ kau benar-benar hebat." Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan menelusupkan kepalanya di dada bidang _namja_ tampan itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan balas memeluk _namja_ manis itu. "Tidak sungminie, terimakasih."

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya keatas menatap obsidian Kyuhyun dalam.

 _'Chup'_

Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin lama, refleks Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

 _'Chup'_

 _'Chup'_

Kyuhyun mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

 _'Chup'_

Turun ke hidung bangir Sungmin.

 _'Chup'_

 _'Chup'_

Kedua pipi bulat Sungmin. Dan..

 _'Chup'_

Kyuhyun mencium bibir plum Sungmin lembut, refleks Sungmin memejamkan mata cantiknya meresapi ciuman Kyuhyun. tidak ada lumatan kasar atau gigitan. Hanya ciuman lembut penuh rasa... sayang ?

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Sungmin, kemudian mendekap erat tubuh mungil Sungmin yang terasa sangat 'PAS' dalam pelukannya.

"Ming ? Kau tertidur ?" Kyuhyun mengelus bagian belakang kepala Sungmin lembut.

"Aku tidak tertidur kyu, _waeyo_?" Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada bidang Kyuhyun. kemudian menatap manik coklat _namja_ tampan itu.

 _"Annio_ ming, aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa sewaktu kita akan _ekhem_ 'menyatu' kau memintaku untuk menggunakan pengaman?" Akhirnya keluar juga pertanyaan yang amat membuat Kyuhyun penasaran ketika Sungmin memintanya untuk memasang _kondom_ di juniornya. Apa ia tidak ingin menerima cairanku di dalam tubuhnya? Atau ... ia takut _ hamil ? Ah tidak! Tidak mungkin! Sungmin adalah seorang _namja!_

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun "tidak apa-apa kyunie, aku hanya ingin 'berjaga-jaga' saja"

" Berjaga-jaga ? " Kyuhyun menautkan alis bingung.

"Sudah, tidak perlu dipikirkan sayang~ aku lelah, kita istirahat sebentar sebelum keluar dari tempat ini."

Kemudian, Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan terlelap di dekapan Kyuhyun. mungkin _namja_ manis ini terlalu lelah _bermain._

 _'Baiklah, sepertinya aku juga butuh istirahat sebentar'_

Kyuhyun menarik selimut menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Kemudia ia ikut memejamkan matanya dan terlelap dengan mendekap tubuh sintal _namja_ cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Tok tok tok'_

"Masuk!"

"Anda memanggil saya _sajangnim ?"_

"Duduklah dulu hyung, dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu ketika kita sedang berdua!."

Donghae menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. kemudian ia berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan mendudukan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan _bos_ nya yang sedang duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya. Tidak sopan memang, tapi inilah sosok _asli_ dari _namja_ bersurai ikal yang menjabat sebagai _bos_ nya.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku keruanganmu kyu ? Dan, OH YA! Pergi kemana dirimu semalam ? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana ! dan kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari _namja_ tampan kelahiran mokpo itu. Ia baru teringat dengan kejadian semalam -di bar- ia dengan sang kekasih -Lee Hyukjae- yang kelabakan mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang menghilang entah kemana! Padahal ia dan kekasihnya hanya meninggalkan Kyuhyun selama beberapa menit saja untuk berdansa. ketika ia dan kekasihnya kembali ketempat Kyuhyun ,teman menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya itu telah menghilang bak di telan bumi. Bahkan yang membuat Donghae sangat kalap, ketika ia mencoba menghubungi nomor Kyuhyun yang menjawab panggilannya adalah suara dari operator. Kyuhyun tidak meng'aktifkan ponselnya sama sekali. Bena-benar menyebalkan!

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil "oh ya? Kau mencariku? Aku masih berada di dalam bar lho ." ia menyeringai. Dan membuat Donghae saat itu juga ingin sekali melemparkan laptop milik Kyuhyun ke wajah tampanya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Aku khawatir padamu bodoh! Kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu? kau malah menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan kyu! "

"Sudahlah _hyung,_ aku punya sesuatu untukmu". Kyuhyun mengambil amplop coklat yang berada di hadapannya lalu menyerahkannya ke arah Donghae.

Donghae mengambil amplop itu dengan wajah bingung "apa ini ?"

"Buka saja "

" _MWO!_ Uang ? Ke-kenapa kau memberikanku uang? ini bukan tanggal gajianku kyu." Donghae semakin memandang bingung kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum aneh(?) kearahnya.

' _Apa semalam kyuhyun terlalu banyak minum dan mabuk,sehingga membuat saraf di otaknya menjadi rusak?'_

"Terima saja _hyung!_ Anggap itu sebuah bonus dariku. Dan , terimakasih."

 _MWO ?_ Terimakasih?

"Kyu! Apa kau sedang mabuk ? " Donghae memandang lekat ke wajah tampan Kyuhyun dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Jangan memandangku dengan mulut terbuka seperti itu _hyung!_ Kau bisa menjatuhkan air liurmu di meja kerjaku."

"YAAK KAU_ Aishh .. kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras kyu." Donghae memijat pelipisnya pelan. Sulit dipercaya memang tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memberinya bonus uang dengan nominal yang sama dengan gajinya perbulan. Bukanya ia tidak senang, hanya saja, ini terlalu aneh bagi donghae. Donghae pikir Kyuhyun meninggalkan bar terlebih dahulu karena terlalu bosan. dan ia sudah siap jikalau nanti ia di marahi di tempat kerja karena sudah membuat Kyuhyun kecewa semalam. Tapi ternyata _

"Sudahlah _hyung_ , jangan terlalu difikirkan! maaf untuk semalam karena aku yang menghilang begitu saja. Baterai ponselku habis karena aku lupa menchargernya kemarin. Dan Sekali lagi ... _gomawo._ "Kyuhyun tersenyum manis(?) kearah Donghae. "Sekarang kau boleh pergi dan melanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian ia mengambil ponsel dalam saku jasnya ,dan ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika menatap layar ponselnya.

"Ba-baiklah, aku permisi"

"Hnn.." Kyuhyun menyahut tanpa memandang wajah Donghae ,ia masih betah memandangi layar ponselnya dengan senyuman-senyuman aneh dibibirnya.

Donghae bergidig ngeri 'Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah GILA!' kemudian tanpa banyak bicara lagi,ia bangkit dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sebenarnya masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan kepada Kyuhyun prial perubahan sikap 'aneh'nya itu. Mungkin nanti ia akan menemui Kyuhyun lagi setelah jam kerja selesai.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Donghae telah berlalu meninggalkan ruangannya, Kyuhyun masih tetap asyik tersenyum ria (?) sambil memainkan ponselnya. sepertinya uri Kyuhyunie tengah membaca sms dari seseorang.

 **From : Sungminie**

 _Aku sedang membersihkan apartementku kyu, kau sudah makan siang ?_

 **To : Sungminie**

 _Kau sangat rajin ming, benar-benar seorang isteri idaman ^^ . Aku akan makan nanti setelah pekerjaanku selesai_

 **Send.**

 **From : Sungminie**

 _Ishh.. dasar cho kyuhyun tukang gombal :p_

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil membaca sms dari Sungmin

 **To : Sungminie**

 _Kkkk~ aku berkata jujur ming :p baiklah, kau juga jangan lupa makan siang ^^ nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi , bolehkah ? ^^_

 **Send.**

 **From : Sungminie**

 _Kkk~ gomawo kyunie :p tentu! Kau boleh menghubungiku kapanpun kau mau ^_^_

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah ,lalu ia memasukan kembali ponsel pintar itu kedalam saku jasnya.

"Donghae _hyung_ , aku kalah." Kyuhyun bergumam sambil terkekeh kecil . "Sekarang aku mengakui bahwa diriku bukanlah _straight_ seperti yang selalu aku katakan ."

"Lee Sungmin, kau harus bertanggung jawab! Aku telah jatuh dalam pesonamu. Kau harus bersedia menjadi milikku! Menjadi bagian dari hidupku dan keluargaku." Kyuhyun tersenyum- tepatnya menyeringai sambil menyandarkan punggunnya ke sandaran kursi dan menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc or delete?**

 **Hallo teman-teman ~ ^^/ bagaimana dengan chap ini ?**

 **maaf banget soal nc nya yang terkesan maksa, dan tidak HOT sama sekali. Baru pertamakali ini saya membuat adegan nc . Dan jujur rasanya gimaaaa gtu ~ hehee xD Saya juga nggak bakat dalam membuat adegan nc yang HOT /.\ mungkin sifat mecum dady kyu nggak diturunkan pada saya xD dan oh ya, ada yang minta ff ini di jadiin Mpreg. Sebenarnya ,Ff ini memang Mpreg ko xD cuma kemarin saya lupa cantumin kata Mpregnya ! fufufu~ Maaf kan saya, saya hanyalah seorang manusia yang penuh dengan tanda tanya (?) XD**

 **Dan terimakasih banyak untuk para readers maupun silent readers yang telah bersedia membaca dan memberikan reviewnya di chap sebelumnya ^^ maaf saya belum bisa membalas reviewnya satu-persatu. /.\ tapi saya baca semua review dari kalian ko ^_^ terimakasih banyak ~ #tebarkiss**

 **Stay believe and love KyuMin ^_^**

 **Review again please~ #pupyeyesbarengmomy xD**

 **Pai~ pai~**

 **see you next chap! ^_^**


End file.
